Teorie i plotki
wedłuk mnie bendzie nowy animatronik sparki poniewasz został namalowany przez dzieci Wprowadzenie= Five Nights at Freddy's to gra z zawiłą fabułą i wieloma niewyjaśnionymi zagadkami, co automatycznie rodzi wiele teorii i mitów na jej temat. Razem z nimi zaistniały także plotki, które w większości są fałszywe i natychmiastowo uznawane za błędne. Temat został stworzony po to, by umieścić w nim jak najwięcej teorii i plotek dotyczących gry. Powinien być często edytowany przez użytkowników, moderatorów, i administratorów by zawierał jak najwięcej informacji. Zanim cokolwiek tu dodasz, skontaktuj się z administracją. Jeśli masz zamiar to zrobić, podaj jakiś dowód na prawdziwość dodanej rzeczy. |-| FNaF= Teorie Teorie są generowane przez fanów którzy próbują wyjaśnić jak najwięcej zagadek. Najprawdopodobniej każda z nich nie jest prawdziwa ale i nie powinna być akceptowana zanim Scott jej nie potwierdzi. Śmierć Phone Guy'a Jedną z najpopularniejszych teorii jest tajemnicza śmierć Phone Guy'a. Jest wiele informacji o tym zdarzeniu. Wiadomość z czwartej nocy to źródło większości spekulacji. Mówi wtedy, że "nie będzie go by wysyłać ci więcej wiadomości". W tle słychać dobijanie się do drzwi. Gdy Phone Guy skończy mówić, słychać dżingiel Freddy'ego, dziwne beczenie i dziwny radiowy dźwięk, po czym nagranie zostaje przerwane. Fakty: * Oczywistym jest, że został on zabity przez animatronika, gdyż pod koniec słychać jego krzyk. * Bardzo często o zabójstwo oskarżany jest Freddy, ponieważ on jako jedyny może puścić dżingiel. Możliwe jest również dlatego, gdyż uruchamia się trzeciej nocy. Nie jest jednak wiadome, czy był z tym związany. * Pod koniec nagrania, jeszcze przed krzykiem, słychać beczenie. Ten dźwięk wydają tylko Chica i Bonnie. Łatwo jest więc powiedzieć, że to któryś z nich. * Dobijanie się do drzwi typowe jest dla Foxy'ego. Istnieje możliwość, że uczestniczył w tym wydarzeniu. * Tuż przed przerwaniem nagrania, słychać fragment dźwięku jumpscare'a Golden Freddy'ego . Możliwe, że on też w tym uczestniczył. * Jest też możliwość że wszyscy brali w tym udział. Sama wiadomość mało mówi o tym, kto go zabił. Najczęściej oskarża się o to Freddy'ego i Foxy'ego, lecz z powodu beczenia powstaje możliwość, że zrobili to Bonnie bądź Chica. Może to być też Golden Freddy z powodu dźwięku jego jumpscare'a. Wielu fanów oskarża o to Foxy'ego, ponieważ w nagraniu słychać dobijanie się do drzwi, a on robi to jako jedyny. Wielu też oskarża o to Freddy'ego z powodu jego dżingla. Ustalając, że Phone Guy używa tej samej mechaniki co gracz, można wyciągnąć pewne wnioski. By doszło do jego śmierci potrzeba kilku zdarzeń: * Drzwi muszą być zamknięte, ponieważ Foxy w nie uderza. * Freddy musi jakoś być z tym związany, gdyż słychać jego dżingiel. * Z powodu beczenia w biurze musi znajdować się Chica lub Bonnie ale to mało prawdopodobne, bo Foxy uderzał w drzwi. Jeśli dobijał się do drzwi to Bonnie nie mógł się tam dostać, gdyż mógł on wejść tylko tymi samymi drzwiami. * Golden Freddy też musiał być w tym związany, bo słychać dźwięk jego jumpscare'a. Jeśli wszystkie powyższe sytuacje są potwierdzone, można ustalić kilka wersji zdarzeń: * Freddy wkradł się do pokoju gdy Phone Guy przeglądał kamery. Proste w teorii, lecz nie takie proste w praktyce biorąc pod uwagę kilka spraw. Na początek, Phone Guy usłyszał dżingiel Freddy'ego jeszcze zanim został zabity. Freddy nie puszcza go dopóki moc nie zostanie wyłączona. Nawet jeśli weźmiemy to pod uwagę to jest jeszcze inna sprawa. Brak dźwięku wyłączenia mocy (jest to dosyć głośny dźwięk). Nawet jeśli moc odeszła to nagranie byłoby przerwane znacznie wcześniej, zanim Phone Guy by zginął. Jednak cała akcja jest nagrywana przez cały ten czas, więc musiał on używać jakiegoś innego urządzenia do nagrywania, lecz takowe urządzenia nie wydają dźwięku dzwonienia telefonu podczas odtwarzania. Jedynym więc wyjściem, gdy wciąż nie skończyła się energia, jest odegranie dżingla w kuchni, aczkolwiek dżingiel nie byłby wtedy dosyć głośny, więc Freddy nie mógłby być daleko i musiałby się teleportować do biura. * Foxy wszedł do pokoju i zabił go. By tak się stało, musiałby otworzyć drzwi po tym, jak Foxy odszedł, a tamten przybiegł do niego bardzo szybko i go zabił. Jednak takie sytuacje zdarzają się tylko podczas Custom Night gdy Foxy ma wysoko ustawiony poziom A.I. Foxy mógł też zaatakować po tym, jak skończyła się energia, lecz jedynym animatronikiem który atakuje po wyczerpaniu się mocy jest Freddy, a ci dwaj nie mogą atakować naraz. Phone Guy mógł zamknąć lewe drzwi, włączyć kamerę i spojrzeć na kuchnię. W tym czasie Chica mogła wkraść się do pokoju i zacząć jęczeć. Phone Guy mógł to usłyszeć i wyłączyć kamerę, ale w tym samym czasie w biurze pojawił się Złoty Freddy i zanim Chica zdążyła zabić Phone Guy'a, Golden Freddy to zrobił. Jest jeszcze jedna opcja. Foxy uderzał w drzwi, Freddy był wtedy w kuchni, a Chica przy drzwiach i zamierzała spowodować jumpscare, ale Golden Freddy był wtedy w biurze i to on zabił Phone Guy'a. Nie ustalając, że Phone Guy używa mechaniki gracza, wszystkie animatroniki mogły zaatakować razem. Teorię potwierdzają dźwięki wydawane przez każdego animatronika. Ponieważ jedynym źródłem tego jest jedno nagranie nie można potwierdzić tego kto go zabił. Jego śmierć może być jedynie źródłem kolejnych zagadek, gdyż Scott nie stwierdził nic na ten temat. Kto jest sprawcą The Bite of '87 W roku 1987 zdarzył się incydent, w którym jeden z animatroników ugryzł kogoś, po czym ten stracił płat czołowy. Mimo iż nie jest to wyraźnie stwierdzone, fani sądzą, że sprawcą był Foxy. Dowodem jest to, że jest on niedostępnym animatronikiem. Dodatkowo Pirate Cove zostało oznaczone jako niedziałające. Teoria też mówi, że stało się tak, by uniknąć dalszych wypadków. Jest też inny dowód, a mianowicie stan Foxy'ego. Jego szczęka jest prawie zawsze otwarta, jakby była uszkodzona. Od czasu gdy pojawiło się FNaF 3, powstały plotki że to Springtrap, spowodował to zdarzenie. Jest to możliwe, bo też jest wycofanym animatronikiem, i dopiero 30 lat po zamknięciu Freddy Fazbear's Pizza został odnaleziony. Jednak niektórzy uważają że był wtedy w naprawie i nie mógł tego zrobić. Jest też teoria, że to Freddy ugryzł dziecko, gdyż na jego masce widać ręce, jakby dziecko chciało odepchnąć go od siebie, najprawdopodobniej w łazience. Jednak to nieprawda, gdyż odciski rąk są zbyt duże jak na dziecko. Jednak ten incydent został wyjaśniony w minigierce z FNAFa 4, mianowicie to Golden Freddy spowodował The Bite of '87. Gdzie jest ciało Phone Guy'a? Jego ciała nie można znaleźć nigdzie w pizzerii, przez co fani ustalili dwie teorie. Kostium Chici Popularniejsza teoria. Większość fanów twierdzi, że został włożony do kostiumu Chici. Dowodem tego może być widoczny czasem drugi rząd zębów w jej ustach. Pierwszej nocy Phone Guy mówi, że gdy człowiek założy kostium widoczne będą tylko jego oczy i zęby. Jednak drugi rząd jej zębów wygląda nierealistycznie i są to raczej zęby z jej endoszkieletu. Phone Guy mówi też, że animatroniki będą chciały wsadzić gracza do kostiumu Freddy'ego. Jednocześnie Chica ma już jeden endoszkielet w sobie, więc to nie miałoby sensu gdyby animatroniki chciały tam wsadzić człowieka. Inną przyczyną przez którą ludzie sądzą, że to tam jest ciało są dziwne dźwięki podobne do ludzkich wydawane gdy jest w biurze. Jednak Bonnie wydaje te same dźwięki. Logicznym wyjaśnieniem jest to, że ich mechaniczne głosy (oboje śpiewają, więc muszą jakieś mieć) się psują i muszą być naprawione. Kostium Golden Freddy'ego Inną popularną teorią jest też to, że Phone Guy siedzi w kostiumie Golden Freddy'ego. Można to przyjąć, ponieważ nie można zobaczyć w nim endoszkieletu. Dodatkowo pokrywa się to z faktem, że jest to kostium Freddy'ego, co daje prawdopodobieństwo wrzucenia tam strażnika. Inne teorie Istnieje również kilka mniej popularnych teorii, które opracowali fani. Jedna z nich mówi, że ciało Phone Guy'a zostało włożone do masek, które widać w Kulisach. W swojej ostatniej wiadomości prosi nas, żebyśmy czasem tam zaglądali, jednak z powodu swojej śmierci nie zdążył podać on konkretnego powodu, dla którego mielibyśmy tam zajrzeć. Golden Freddy to halucynacja Golden Freddy jest tajemniczym animatronikiem, który ma swój specjalny sposób docierania do biura. Patrząc na kamerę 2B istnieje możliwość, że plakat zmieni się na plakat z Golden Freddym. Opuszczając monitor Golden Freddy będzie siedział przed graczem. Robi tak nawet gdy jedne i drugie drzwi są zamknięte. Ludzie sądzą, że jest halucynacją, ponieważ główny bohater, Mike Schmidt, czasami ma zwidy. Patrząc na plakat i na biuro może spowodować, że obraz ten utkwi w głowie, przez co wydaje się, że on tam jest. Im dłużej się na niego patrzy, tym halucynacje są mocniejsze, aż w końcu zaatakuje. Gdy to robi, to jumpscare nie przypomina wcale ataku, lecz wygląda to bardziej jak jedna z halucynacji. Podobieństwo do morderstw Nathana Dunlapa 23 października 2014 na kanale Youtube The Game Theorists pojawił się filmik, w którym omawiana była teoria o Five Nights at Freddy's. W tym filmiku narrator MatPat opisał podobieństwo co do zabójstw popełnionych przez Nathana Dunlapa w Chuck E. Cheese 14 grudnia 1993 w Aurora, Colorado. Historia opisana w skrócie: Dunlap został zwolniony z restauracji w pięć miesięcy przez niezgodności z jego godzinami pracy. Nocą w której odbył się atak schował się w toalecie do czasu, aż restauracja została opuszczona przez klientów i pozostali sami pracownicy (Collen O'Connor, Benjamin Grant, Sylvia Crowell, Bobby Stevens i Marge Kohlberg) . Podczas przeprowadzania ataku, Dunlap używał pistoletu małego kalibru do zabicia O'Connor, Granta i Crowell, wszyscy czyścili wtedy jadalnie. Po tym wszedł do kuchni gdzie strzelił Stevensa w szczękę. Jednak z nieznanych przyczyn Stevens wciąż żył i udawał martwego, mając nadzieję, że Dunlap nie wykończy go. Dunlap opuścił kuchnię i wszedł do biura gdzie była Kohlberg. Kazał jej otworzyć sejf, on zabrał z niego wszystko i ją też zabił. Dunlap został złapany kilka godzin później dzięki dowodom, którymi był film z kamery i zeznania Stevensa. Jest wiele podobieństw do tej historii i gry. - Miejsce morderstw z Chuck E. Cheese miało miejsce w Grudniu 1993. Te z Pizzerii u Freddiego FazBear'a miało miejsce gdzieś pomiędzy 1991 a 1996, gdzie 1993 może być opcją. - Coś bardziej interesującego to podobieństwa pomiędzy ofiarami a animatronikami. Schowek może być nawiązaniem do Benjamina Granta, który był tam odkurzając dywany. To mały pokój, do którego może wejść tylko Bonnie i nie ma w nim nic oprócz środków do czyszczenia podłogi. Sylvia Crowell była najbliżej łazienki i czyściła bar sałatkowy. Może być nawiązaniem do Chici, jej motto "Let's Eat" i jej drogi do biura przez toalety. Foxy może być nawiązaniem do Marge Kohlberg, ponieważ oboje są gdzieś z tyłu restauracji. Kohlerg była menedżerką nocną i mogła być bardziej agresywną osobą, co tłumaczy agresywne zachowanie Foxy'ego. Jedyną ofiarą, która ma małe podobieństwo do któregokolwiek z animatroników to Collen O'Connor, która nie jest w zbyt wielu względach podobna do Freddy'ego. Jednak po przejściu przez jadalnię Freddy chowa się w damskiej toalecie. Może być to nawiązaniem do tego, że Collen była kobietą, bądź do tego, że Dunlan chował się w łazienkach. Golden Freddy sam w sobie jest postacią zagadkową, ponieważ nie wiadomo czy jest on animatronikiem, lecz też uczestniczy w tej teorii. Złoty Freddy ma tendencję do pokazywania się niespodziewanie i pokazuje się w pozycji słabej, jakby osuniętej. Może być ona podobieństwem do tego, że Stevens udawał martwego po byciu strzelonym. Ponieważ Złoty Freddy pojawia się niespodziewanie może być to podobieństwem do Stevensa, który niespodziewanie był żywy, czego Dunlap się nie spodziewał. - Rezultat Rezultatem teorii jest to, że Mike Schmidt jest mordercą. Jednak teoria sięga trochę dalej z jego życia, ponieważ ustala ona, że Mike jest więźniem, a to co się dzieje to jego nieustający koszmar. To wyjaśnia to, że nie wiadomo co się stanie, udaje mu się wyjść stamtąd o 6:00. Jednocześnie jest on atakowany przez swoje ofiary, a ta która przetrwała wciąż z niego drwi, lecz ten jest zmuszony do patrzenia przez kamery na te same pokoje, które odebrały mu wolność. I gdy raz mu się uda przetrwać, musi to ciągle robić w kółko i w kółko. Plotki Zwykły fan-made, nie są prawdziwe. Żadna z nich. Zostały wymyślone po to, by ludzie na siłę ich szukali. 1/9/8/7 na Custom Night Największa plotka. Dotyczyła ustawienia A.I podczas Custom Night na 1/9/8/7 by odkryć sekretne zakończenie. Wielu ludzi grało na tych ustawieniach i każdy odkrył normalne zakończenie. Po aktualizacji 1.3 Scott dodał natychmiastową śmierć przez Golden Freddy'ego za każdym razem gdy kod był włączony. 0/6/6/6 lub 6/6/6/6 na Custom Night Podobnie do punktu wyżej, lecz zamiast sekretnego zakończenia miała być możliwość odblokowania kamery w Kuchni. Zwykłe kłamstwo udowodnione nie raz. W plikach gry nie ma żadnych plików graficznych dotyczących widoku z kuchni.thumb|centre|274x274px Pies Sparkythumb|Sparky The Dog Pies Sparky to animatronik wymyślony przez fanów. Miał się czasem pojawiać się w Kulisach. Był opisany jako animatronik podobny do psa bez jednej ręki. Miał "nie być brutalny" i nie atakować gracza, tylko czasem pojawiać się na kamerze. Nie ma plików o nim w grze, a jedyne zdjęcie o nim to Photoshop. Nawet kreator powiedział, że to kłamstwo. Piracka Śmierć Po nielegalnym pobieraniu gry ze specyficznych stron z torrentami miał pokazać się Freddy z jumpscare'em przy każdej próbie wyłączenia gry. To tylko plotka rozsiana przez Scotta by "ukarać" każdego kto nie chciał płacić za grę. Podobny trick został zastosowany przez Greenheart Games "Ciastko jest kamerą." Ciastko w biurze miało być kamerą. Dowodem miały być monitory w biurze, które zmieniały się za każdym razem gdy Mike był atakowany. Jednak to był łatwo udowodniony fałsz. Po spojrzeniu na monitory, każdy wyświetlał inny kąt. Gdyby ciastko było rzeczywiście kamerą to kąt byłby taki sam. Dodatkowo pokazują widok, który ciastko nie mogłoby nagrać przy ataku Foxy'ego. Sugestią jest, że monitory odbijają widok, lecz nie wiadomo czemu nie robią tego w innym przypadku. |-| FNaF 2= ''Teorie'' Oczy Toy Chici Gdy Toy Chica znika ze sceny jej oczy znikają. Gdy dokładnie się przyjrzysz ciastku Chici to zobaczysz, że ma ono oczy takiego samego koloru co Toy Chica. Prawdopodobnie Chica wkłada swoje oczy do ciastka by narobić ci więcej strachu, jednak z pewnością nie jest to prawda, ponieważ oczy ciastka są za małe dla Chici. Dziób Toy Chici Dużo ludzi mówi o tym, że w The Mangle znajduję się dziób Chici. Powstała teoria, że The Mangle zbiera części, żeby stać się potężniejsza i zemścić się na osobach, które ją porozkładały. Może to być prawda po tym zdjęciu: Jednak podczas pierwszej nocy gdy Mangle jest nie aktywna Toy chica dalej nie ma swojego dziobu. ''Teorie'' Candy the Cat Pewien czas temu gracze FNaF2 po pojaśnieniu zdjęcia Prize Corner, zobaczyli, że koło prezentu widnieje głowa podobna do kota. Niektórzy sugerują, że to może być Candy - animatronik kot stworzony przez fanów. Dotychczas zauważono tylko uszy i rękę, jednak postać jest w ciemności i prawie nic nie można zobaczyć. Ostatnio w internecie zamieszczono wiele zdjęć tego animatronika. Został on przez pirata zamieszczony w 2 części gry. Został on usunięty, a autora tego kota czekały konsekwencje. Mimo, iż jest to fan-made, to i tak nie psuje atmosfery gry. Ostatecznie powstała fanowska 3 część gry, w której kot nazwany już Sugar budzi postrach. Balloon Girl w Game Area Na filmie użytkownika FuzionZGamer w momencie około 0:25 można była zobaczyć, że za prezentem są dziwne "kółka" wyglądające jak oczy. Stało się to sławne wśród jego widzów, jednakże okazało się, że to była po prostu wstążka od prezentu. Purple Guy w grze Purple Guy z mini-gry "SAVE THEM" miał rzekomo pojawiać się w biurze. Okazało się jednak, że jest to tylko Golden Freddy z podmienioną teksturą. thumb Cień mężczyzny Na jednym z nagrań na YouTube uwieczniono cień mężczyzny koło łazienek w Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Były różne spekulacje na ten temat. Niektórzy uważali, że był to Phone Guy, bądź też Purple Guy. Lecz okazał się zwykłym Fan-madem. thumb|323x323px|centre Shadow Balloon Boy thumb|360pxPrzez ostanie czasy pojawiły się plotki o tajemniczej halucynacji która rzekomo miała się pojawiać w biurze i aby się przed nim obronić trzeba było w ciągu 4 sekund uruchomić kamerę, inaczej scrashuje naszą grę. Dużo osób wierzyło że to prawda, a niektórzy szukali dowodów że to nie prawda. Wreszcie udowodniono że to jedynie Fan-Made stworzony przez Fana. Lecz są jeszcze ludzie, którzy wierzą że Shadow Balloon Boy istnieje. Mówiono również, że ta halucynacja miała się pojawiać tylko w wersji mobilnej. |-|FNAF 3 = ''Teorie'' Kategoria:Animatroniki Śmierć Purple Guy'a Gdy Purple Guy umiera, można to porównać do Śmierci Phone Guy'a # Pozytywka - być może we wnętrzu SpringTrapa był system, który włączył się gdy Purple Guy do niego wszedł lub włączył się któryś z Automatów, # Jęk - poczucie bólu przez Purple Guy'a, # Głos Golden Freddy'ego - Śmierć. Co się stało z Toyami? Gdy odblokowujemy dobre zakończenie, uwalniamy dusze Freddy'ego, Marionetki, Chici, Bonniego, Golden Freddy'ego i Foxy'ego. Lecz nie Toyowych. Co, więc się z nimi stało? Toy'e nie posiadały dusz Istnieje teoria która mówi że Toy animatrony nie miały dusz dzieci, a były tylko robotami, które miały za zadanie nas złapać. Potwierdza tą teoria to, że w pudełku które jest w biurze są ich części stroju. Animatroniki Toy'owe zostały uwolnione wcześniej. Istnieje teoria która mówi, że Toy'e zostały już dawno uwolnione przez pracowników. Mogło to się stać gdy je zniszczyli i zmienili na tamte stare. Nie ma Phantom Toy'ów, bo są w pudełku. Kolejną teorią jest to, że Toy'e nie mają phantomów, gdyż ich dusze są zamknięte w głowach, znajdujących się w pudełku. Zaprzeczeniem może być Phantom Mangle, ale być może, z powodu gubienia części robiono zapasowe części, a maska marionetki może być tylko podróbką. Maska BB może być maską Balloon Girl. Phantom Freddy Phantom Freddy może być Golden Freddym potwierdza to fakt iż nie posiada lewego ucha zupełnie jak GF. Golden/Shadow Freddy (FnaF 3) Tajemniczą postacią pojawiającą się rzadko w biurze, może być tak naprawdę Oryginalny Freddy Fazbear. ''Plotki'' Phantom Bonnie thumbNiedawno na pewnym Forum Internetowym pojawił się wpis o Phantom Bonnie, który rzekomo miał występować w Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Od tamtej pory wiele osób zaczęło sądzić że to prawda i ta plotka szybko zaczęła pojawiać się w innych forach itp. Lecz po chwili ludzie odkryli że to jedynie Fan-Made. Chrome Freddy Niedawno na Youtube użytkownik "Jimbothy" umieścił film o tajemniczym animatroniku zwanym "Chrome Freddy". Wiele osób zaczęło w to wierzyć, jednak była to jedynie plotka. W plikach gry nie ma żadnego pliku z "Chrome Freddy". Podsumowując, "Chrome Freddy" to tylko Fan-Made. Plik:Chrome212.gif |-|FNaF 4 = ''Teorie'' Dwie Pizzerie Teoria ta mówi, że FredBear's Family Dinner i Freddy FazBear's Pizza były w tym samym czasie, w roku 1987. Teria ta zakłada, że Pink Guy i Purple Guy byli pracownikami FredBear's Family Dinner. Dowodem jest to, jak Purple Guy zakłada komuś strój Spring Bonnie'go, a tą osoba jest Pink Guy. Pink Guy udaje się do Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, aby zabić dzieci, ale nie udaje mu się zamknąć Pizzeri na zawsze, więc Pink Guy już w FNaF 1 zatrudnia się w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, wpuszcza do niej Purple Guy'a, który niszczy animatroniki. ''Plotki'' 5 w teaserze Użytkownicy zaczęli powoli rozpuszczać plotkę o cyfrze 5 po podświetleniu ostatniego teaser'a FNaF. Niektórzy zaczęli w to wierzyć, ale okazało się, że to tylko fake. Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Mechanika